Always You, Always Me, Always Us
by HopefulMe
Summary: This is a series of drabbles about Harry/Ginny, written for a challenge by Lolaaaa.
1. There Goes My Sanity

**Title:** There Goes My Sanity

**Pairing:** Harry/Ginny

**Summary:** Ginny is marrying someone else, but Harry desperately wants her back. One night when he's trying to mend his broken heart, something happens. Something he never thought would happen.

**Rating:** T

Harry tilted his head to the side on the cold wooden table. For the first time in six months he finally felt completely and utterly numb. That pain that always made him cringe, shake and sometimes whine like a hurt dog had completely vanished. He fingered on the glass, still filled with amber colored liquid. Apparently it was scotch; Harry smirked to himself as he lifted the glass to his lips, violently swallowing the contents with his eyes closed. A shudder went through his body, before he yet again rested his head on the floor. He hated the taste of it, hated the smoky smell that not only came from the drink in front of him but from the ridiculous amount of cigarettes. Harry himself didn't smoke, oh no, but the couple sitting not far from him did.

The bartender walked up to him, holding out a new bottle with another kind of liquid. Unlike the one he had been drinking until this moment, the one the bartender was holding was see through. Not caring what it could be he nodded his head, watching as the man before him took out several small shots, a plate of limes and some salt. During the preparations Harry had watched the bartender.

The man before him was wide, his blond hair was slightly longer than Harry's own, he had dark brown eyes and a tiny smirk played on his face. He poured the drink into Harry's tiny glass and passed it to him.

Without hesitation Harry took it and poured down the liquid and then reached for the lime, sucking it hungrily.

"She must have done a real number on you mate," the bartender said before pouring up the second placing it straight in front of Harry's hand.

The raven-haired man only nodded once before taking the next tiny glass pouring it down his throat, this time without taking a lime after. His entire throat burned, and it felt as if it was about to burst into flames at any moment.

_Did she do a number on me_? Harry thought tiredly through his drunken state of mind.

Even when being like this he knew exactly when his heart broke, exactly when she stole the biggest part of him. But he didn't want to think about it, it would him break apart even more. Until he was only a shell of the person she had made him, and by that point not even alcohol would be able to make him feel this numb.

"Harry what are you doing here?" the young man sighed deeply upon hearing her soft voice, he didn't move but merely looked in front of himself, trying to make himself stop imagining her voice.

Stop imagining that she would walk inside the bar, and remind him yet again of everything that he would never stop loving about her. Like for example the way she would bite her lower lip, the way she would look at him with that special smile of hers, the one only reserved for him.

"I'm hearing things," Harry muttered to himself, placing his face in the palms of his hands for only a few moments. "I'm hearing Ginny."

"Harry are you drunk?" the man looked to his right, a confused and shocked expression appearing on his face as he saw none other than his ex-girlfriend before him.

Without hesitation he slowly reached out his right hand, and poked her shoulder. Her read hair was put back into a ponytail, a small amount of makeup was on her face and her hazel colored eyes were filled with concern. As he felt the material of her shirt on his hand, he quickly took his hand back as if he was afraid that she would bite it off.

"Me? Drunk," Harry asked, scoffing as he shook his head. And then he saw the look on her face, one of her eyebrows was slightly raised, and she tapped her fingers onto the wooden table. In that moment, she looked more like Mrs. Weasly than she had ever done before, but Harry wasn't drunk enough to dare tell her that. He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah just a bit maybe, not that you have any right to care."

"Harry, don't do this?" she pleaded with him, for a moment he considered stop acting like an asshole, because even through his drunken state of mind he could see that she was hurting.

But that only made him even angrier; he slammed his fist into the wooden table causing the bartender to walk over.

"Hand me some more of that stuff I drank earlier," he stated, the bartender soon showed up with a big glass of the amber colored liquid inside of it, still keeping eye contact with Ginny he took the glass and emptied it in only a matter of seconds. "I can do whatever I want sweetheart, this isn't none of your concern anymore. Besides, it keeps me sane."

"Sane?" she asked and Harry nodded as he turned his eyes away from her, tears stung in his eyes, he desperately wanted her to take him back, didn't want her to be with that other pathetic excuse for a man. "You're acting as if there is nothing else in this world besides alcohol that keeps you sane. Harry there must be something else, you can't sit here and rot away you know."

Harry raised his glass with an ironic smirk on his face.

"Touché," he said upon swallowing even more of the amber liquid. "And there was this one person that actually kept me sane you know."

He glared at her, tears filling his eyes.

"She said she would wait for me," Ginny appeared to shrink in the seat next to him, as she began to understand what he was talking about. "She said that she loved me, but I knew deep down that she would never love me as much as I loved her. I needed her, not only because of how much she means to me, but because she kept me sane. You kept me sane Ginny, did you know that? All those years, you kept me sane."

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Harry let out a bitter laugh, causing Ginny to frown and a shiver went down her spine, she had never heard him sound so bitter, so desperate.

"What about them?" he questioned, staring at Ginny, the redhead for the first time found herself unable to say anything. Harry felt the pain inside his chest grow; the alcohol could no longer numb the heartbreaking agony that he felt. His eyes filled with tears and a moment later he grasped the piece of clothing that was placed right above his heart. "I would do anything to get you back."

He whispered that last part, Ginny almost not being able to hear him. For a while, during the silence she merely studied the man she had loved, the man she still loved. There had always been something about Harry Potter; she knew it better than anyone else. He meant so much to her, but she had never believed that she had meant so much to him.

"You want all the money in the world?" he asked, causing Ginny's tear to fall down her cheeks, he stood up, his words barely understandable but somehow Ginny understood everything he said. "I'll give it to you, you want the moon? I'll give you the moon. Please Ginny, please, just tell me what you want and I will give it to you. Just don't leave me?"

He not stood in front of her, his hands tightly wrapped around hers as he leaned his head onto them placing butterfly kisses on of them.

"I'm about to be married," Ginny stated a sob escaping her mouth.

Harry looked up at her, sadness was the only feeling Ginny could see, sadness and agony and yet he gently placed his hand on her cheek.

It felt as if he was momentarily sober, as if the alcohol had gone out from his system and yet Ginny knew that could not be true. He brushed the tears from her cheeks, and smiled sadly as he leaned his own forehead to hers.

"I am painfully aware of that my love," he whispered causing Ginny to let out another heartbreaking sob. "And you have no idea how much I wish that you weren't."

"You never fought for me," she whispered that last part, Harry didn't move but simply stood there, watching straight into her hazel colored eyes. "Never once did you fight for me, at some point I had to move on. That's what everyone told me."

"What did your heart tell you?" he asked, and Ginny shook her head as if she didn't want to tell him.

He gently leaned down his face, placing his lips onto her. The kiss was gentle, soft almost reminding them both of the first kiss they ever shared. And yet it was oh so different.

This kiss contained every emotion they both could muster up, every ounce of love they felt for each other was brought into that kiss as a way of saying that they would never stop loving each other.

After a moment Ginny backed away, she opened her mouth several times not being able to say anything.

She remembered when she had watched Harry leave their house. She remembered the emotions bursting through her, the way she desperately wanted to call him back. The way she saw that he desperately wanted the same. It was the same kind of desperation she could see now, only now he wasn't begging for her to let him stay. He was begging for her to tell him to come back, to tell him what her heart had wanted to tell the people that kept saying that breaking up with him was for her own good.

"Just tell me Ginny," he whispered his voice painfully sober. "And I promise that I will never ever bother you again."

Ginny looked into those emerald colored eyes and knew that she had lost her battle. Just like she lost every battle that she would ever have with him.

In that moment she knew what she wanted, and her soon to be husband was not that. Harry saw the change in her; saw the way everything suddenly seemed to add up to one thing that she wanted to do.

She leaned in once more, placing a soft kiss onto his lips. And as she backed up, the saddened expression on her face had now changed into a smiling one. Harry watched her, with hope in his eyes.

"It said," she started holding his hands in a firm grip, her head slightly tilted to the right. "There goes my sanity."

**THE END**


	2. You and I, my dear, Will Never Lack Heat

**Title: **You and I, my dear, Will Never Lack Heat

**Pairing: **Harry/Ginny

**Summary: **Heat and Passion, are only two of the things that Harry and Ginny will never lack off in their relationship.

**Rating: **T

Ginny let out an ear breaking scream as she threw the vase towards Harry, he ducked and she missed only by millimeters. When he looked up again his hair was even messier than before and there was a vain above his head that appeared to get bigger and bigger.

Ginny Weasly was known for not having the best temper of their family. In fact she was known for being the worst one to piss of. And yet Harry Potter had done just that. He had royally pissed her of and was now failing terribly in trying to calm her down.

Ginny's red hair flew around as she made a sudden turn and left the room. Her hands were shaking, her breaths came out in short gasps and she was just so angry that she truly didn't know what to do with herself.

She looked around the room, searching for anything to throw at her so called fiancé, the person every called 'the love of her life'. Ginny cursed silently as she picked up yet another ugly vase which she wouldn't mind breaking.

If Harry Potter was the love of her life, then she was the queen of England. In this very moment there was no one she hated as much as she hated him.

She heard him walk towards her, gently calling out her name as if he was trying to make sure that the coast was clear. As soon as she could see him she threw the vase at him, this time her aim was a lot worse and the vase landed nowhere near him.

"For god's sake, Ginny," Harry said desperately as he stood a few feet away from her, in the door opening appearing to be ready to duck again if needed. "What is going on with you? What did you do to piss you of so royally?"

"What I did I do? He asks," Ginny said loudly to herself, tilting her head slightly to her right she then crossed her arms over her chest and glared angrily at him as she yet again began shouting. "You know perfectly well what you did Harry James Potter, don't you dare act otherwise."

Harry sighed deeply, running his hands and fingers through his hair, the anger was evident in his eyes and for a moment it appeared as if his emerald green eyes had turn darker.

They both stood in silence breathing hard, neither looking away from the other. For a moment it was almost as if there was some kind of contest going on, and neither Ginny nor Harry seemed as if they were ready to give up.

"I have no idea what I did to you Ginny," Harry sighed after a while causing Ginny to let out another disappointed grunt as she looked down on the ground. Harry soon continued his speech a lot quicker this time and more desperately as if he wanted to explain before getting another vase thrown at him. "I swear to god that I have no idea what I did. I got home and the moment I showed my face inside the house you just attacked me like a crazy person without even telling me what I did."

"But you know what you did," Ginny screamed at him again, this time tears ran down her face and for the first time the consequences of what he had done hit her.

This was no normal argument, Ginny had known it the entire time and in this very moment Harry realized it too.

The broken vase on the floor wasn't only another vase that she had broken because she was angry, he thought. That could very well be what his relationship with Ginny would be like, unless he did something to fix it. He sighed deeply, running his fingers through his hair before looking up at her.

Ginny's cheeks were almost as red as her face and those hazel eyes had never held so much pain in a long time. It broke Harry's heart that he was the one having caused it to be there. And yet he had no idea how he had, he tried to come up with what he had done. Tried to figure out anything that he had done wrong that might cause her to be this upset with him.

And then it hit him, of course.

"I can explain," he started causing Ginny's rage to build up again and she took the smallest thing next to her as she began shouting. "I'm so sorry that I forgot . . . "

"How can you forget something like that . . ?" Ginny asked as she threw a key towards him, he merely placed his arm before his face, allowing it to fall to the floor after it hit him.

"… Really Ginny I didn't mean it," he continued, desperately trying to explain to her what had happened.

"I don't care Harry James Potter," she screamed again as she continued throwing various small things at him.

He groaned angrily to himself, before beginning to walk towards her trying to explain.

"Look I am so sorry okay," he said as he soon stood in front of her, tears were still cascading down her face and he could tell that she was getting tired.

He took his chance and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No, no, no," she whined and began trying to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't let go. He repeated her name softly again and again, until she no longer fought him but merely clutched on to him as if he was the only thing connecting her to life. "How could you do that to me?"

"I'm so sorry Ginny," he repeated again, this time more quietly, he gently pressed his lips to her hair, brushing his thumb up and down her hand. "I didn't mean to forget your birthday?"

"My what," Harry stiffened his mind silently going oh no, as Ginny took the moment at hand to her advantage and pushed him away from her, making her stand in front of him. "What has you cheating on me anything to do with my birthday?"

Harry frowned.

"I haven't cheated on you," he stated at the same time as Ginny stated that he hadn't missed her birthday either, and that he had congratulated her twice already.

"But of course you cheated on me," she said angrily, her voice quivering slightly as she punched his chest. Harry took a step backwards but soon moved forward again, too confused to even care whether or not the blow had hurt. "I saw that blond girl; you were all smiling and touchy with her. Did you really think that I wouldn't find out?"

"What blond?" Harry asked, shock and confusion written all over his face. "The only person I've met today is . . . "

Realization hit him and Harry let out a loud laughter. Ginny glared at him, half expecting him to break down and beg for her forgiveness. But what happened was not at all what she thought would.

He took out a tiny box from his pocket and held it in his hands. He smirked at her, and then opened it revealing a pair of earrings. It was two rubies surrounded by tiny diamonds. Ginny placed her hand on her mouth, looking at the beautiful piece of jewelry in front of her.

"That blonds name is Jude," he stated with a smirk on his face, Ginny looked up at him, still shocked. "She's been working on these since last year when I told her that I needed something really beautiful for my fiancé."

"So you didn't cheat?" Ginny asked, her cheeks slowly turning red.

Harry let out a chuckle before shaking his head; he placed the ring on the bed next to them. He then took her hand and placed it around his neck, making them stand close together than before.

"No darling," he replied sweetly. "I have never cheated on you, and I can promise you that I will never cheat on you."

"But what if I become boring and old and cold? What if the passion runs out?" Ginny questioned allowing Harry to laugh yet again, the redhead smiled at him, no longer feeling stupid at what she had accused him of.

"Believe me Ginny," Harry started, slowly leaning towards her, the redhead smirking in response. "Passion and heat, is something that you and I, will never lack off."

**THE END**


	3. Babe, You had me At Good Luck

**Title: **Babe, You had me At Good Luck

**Pairing: **Harry/Ginny

**Summary: **There are a lot of things Ginny and Harry would want to change; meeting each other was not one of them.

**Rating: **T

Ginny Weasly let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She sat outside in a chair looking out towards the open sea. A soft breeze hit her skin and the smell of salt hit her nose. Her red hair hung loosely around her, following the winds every movement. This day was never going to get any easier, she stated to herself.

This was the day that no one would ever remember as anything but the day of the final battle. She could hear Harry from inside their hotel room. She could hear him speaking softly to someone. A person who would never be completely whole again due to Voldemort, she felt her eyes tearing up at the thought of what had happened. Biting her lower lip to make herself stop as she thought to herself, she still had the love of her life very much present. He had never left her side and she was sure of the fact that he never would. She took yet another breath as she watched the beautiful view before her. The sun was rising in the distance, the blue ocean glimmered before her like a thousand diamonds and everything was peaceful.

"She's fine now," Ginny nodded her head as Harry sat down next to her, placing his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close.

Only then did she allow herself to cry. Harry gently brushed his thumb against her arm as the two looked out at the sea.

"Do you really believe that?" she could feel him shaking his head and yet another wave of sadness hit her, her voice quivered as she spoke up. "I just wish there was something we could do, something we could do to help her and make her go back to normal."

"I don't think that's possibly Ginny," Harry whispered, a soft broken tone to his mature and slightly raspy voice. "The wound is still too new; it's only been a year you know."

"I know," Ginny whispered, she took his hand and squeezed it tightly, looking down on it as if the sun rising before them was a too beautiful sight for her to look at. "I just wish that things would have been different. I wish that you could have gotten the childhood you deserve and that Voldemort was never born."

Harry let out a quiet chuckle.

"What's so funny about that?" Ginny asked, her voice filled with uncertainty.

Harry laughed again before gently directing her face so that they were now for the first time facing each other.

Just like every other time Ginny looked at him, she could see the love he felt for her. It made her heart skip a beat and she began grinning like a fool without thinking about it. Sometimes she found it hard to believe that she was actually the girlfriend of Harry James Potter.

Not because of who he was, but because of the fact that he was the only one she had ever truly loved. Those other boys had been important to her, and they had been attractive. Harry on the other hand had been different. He was the first one whom she had loved only for his personality instead of his looks.

What she loved most about him wasn't those emerald green eyes that seemed to look straight through her. It wasn't the handsomely messy raven colored hair, or the gorgeous body. It was his heart. The ever so loving and simply kind heart that he had despite the difficulties he had been forced to go through.

"I might not have met you," he stated slowly as he gently brushed his thumb around her cheek and lips. "If my parents had been alive I would never have needed to ask your mom how to get to the platform. So in a way I'm grateful for that. Because you are the biggest and most important part of my life and I wouldn't give this up for anything in the world."

Ginny giggled as she felt her cheeks turn red. Harry as always smiled at her, loving the reaction he got.

"Not a lot of people meet their soul mates when they are eleven and nine you know," Harry stated with a smirk.

"Oh," Ginny said smiling back at him, as she gently touched his hair; she leaned forward just a little bit so that she could now feel his breath on her face. "And when did you know I was your soul mate?"

Harry let out a low chuckle before closing the gap between them in a kiss. Their lips lightly touched causing Ginny's smile to grow even further.

"Babe, you had me at good luck."

**THE END**


	4. Another Twentyfour Hours

**THE END**

**Title:** Another Twenty-Four Hours

**Pairing:** Harry/Ginny

**Summary: **"Stop focusing on the future as in ten year, focus on the next twenty four hours."

**Rating:** T

Ginny looked at the lake before her, the tears that had been running from her eyes had since long dried and yet she didn't move. It felt strange that it had only been a day since the wedding. Only twenty-four hours had gone by since Harry, Hermione and Ron had vanished from the wedding and her life. They only found out from Remus that Harry had decided to fight back. That had come to everybody as no surprise, and Ginny had almost felt angry as Remus had told them.

What had Harry done his entire life if not battling Voldemort and those sick people that agreed with him? His entire life had been so filled with battling everything evil in the world that it held no more place for anything else, or anyone else.

As soon as she had found out that they had left she had sat down in front of the lake by the shell cottage. She had ignored Fleur as the blond called that it was time for dinner. She hadn't taken Bill's help when he offered to take her back to the Burrow. She had merely sat there, crying as she thought of all the things that could happen to them.

They could all die, Voldemort could have caught them and in this very moment they could be dying. Ginny felt her heart beat harder in her chest, almost making it hurt. She closed her eyes; fresh tears ran down her cheek as she bent her head down. She refused to believe that they were dead; if they were she would know. If they had indeed died, then she would feel it in her heart.

"Is she out there?" Ginny suddenly heard and then the door from the cottage was opened.

The sound of walking was heard as a person walked across the rocky beach. She didn't have to turn around to see who it was.

"How's everybody at home?" Ginny asked as George sat down next to her, the young man smiled sadly at his sister whom had stopped crying again.

She looked out at the sea, trying to appear as if she didn't care. He gently took her hand and squeezed it as he looked out at the open sea.

"Everybody's fine," George replied shortly, knowing that Ginny only wanted to know that. He was also trying to protect her, from finding out things which she wouldn't like to hear. "I'm going bloody crazy though."

"Why is that?" Ginny asked, a smile appearing on her face as she looked at her brother.

George continued looking at the sea, trying to ignore the way her eye seemed to self-direct themselves to the gaping hole at the side of his head.

"Fred is so bloody keen on putting coins in my ear," Ginny looked at her brother for a short while before bursting out into laughter, George looked at her with a grin on his face, trying to appear hurt. "It's not funny Gin, do you have any idea how long it takes me to find the tiny things again? I practically have to put my entire hand in there and dig for them."

"I'm sorry George," Ginny said after having finished laughing, George shook his head with an amused grin on his face.

He was trying to act as if he didn't like that she was joking about him, when in fact they both knew that he couldn't care less. It had made her laugh, for a moment or two that frown that had previously covered her face had been gone. But as both became quiet, the frown reappeared, worry lines took their place on her forehead and she absently ran her fingers up and down his hand.

"He's going to be fine you know," George said silently, but Ginny didn't reply. "Hey, look at me?"

Ginny turned her head towards her brother.

"Try to imagine a world without Harry?" he asked causing Ginny to nod.

She looked off into the distance once more, trying to see the world without Harry. Trying to replace the raven haired boys face with other people such as Dean, Seamus. She tried to think of a scenario where Harry never met them that day at the station but soon found herself not being able to see a world where that would happen. She looked at George shaking her head, as if saying that she couldn't. George's grin grew and he nodded.

"That's because Harry isn't going anywhere," he stated slowly, showing up the brotherly side of him only Fred and Ginny had ever seen. "He is probably out there right now thinking about only the next twenty four hours and what he is going to do to make sure that one of those next twenty four hours involves getting back to you."

"You really think so?" George nodded his head and placed his arm around her shoulder causing Ginny to lean onto him.

"Just ignore the future that will take place in ten year Gin, focus on the next twenty four hours."

**THE END**


	5. My Normal Place

**Title: **My Normal Place

**Pairing: **Harry/Ginny

**Summary: **Harry Potter only has one place where he can feel normal, the hallway in the Burrow.

**Genres:** Romance and Family.

**Rating: **T

**AN:** My very first one-shot which is not angsty in any way! There is a chance that it might suck, I don't do happiness very well. :S

Harry James Potter was never an ordinary boy. When he was born it was with a prophecy of death hanging over his head. From his first birthday, Voldemort had chosen him as his nemesis. Since Voldemort made that choice, Harry Potter's life had taken a change. Instead of being able to live a normal life, he had been stuck with this extra-ordinary title and role as the savior of the wizarding world. This was truly the first ordinary thing that he would ever do.

Harry held the flowers in a firm grip, his knuckles going white as his breaths came out in short gasps. Tiny pearls of sweat were forming on his upper forehead and all the sudden there didn't seem to be enough oxygen. Harry smirked at his own antics as he looked at the door before him and boldly raised his right hand to knock on the door. He had been at the Burrow several times before; he had been there for weddings and to spend the summer with his best friend Ronald Weasly. After the war however, work had taken up all his time and he could shamefully admit that he hadn't sat foot in the Burrow since Fleur and Bill's wedding.

He knocked on the door, only to hear the sound of several people running through the house and towards the door. Mumbling and grunting could be heard on the other side before the door was suddenly thrown open and Harry stood face to face with Molly Weasly. The redheaded woman looked as if she had aged ten years in the past months, due to several things, among them the loss of her son Fred. Her red hair was put back in a short ponytail with hair sticking out from it, making it appear as if it were forced. She had a big smile on her face, and one almost couldn't tell that she was still hurting.

"Harry darling, how've you been?" she asked, Harry nodded his head as on cue as he saw George, Ron and Hermione stand a few feet away from Molly and Harry.

George and Ron were trying their very best to look threatening, while as Hermione only smiled as she held onto Ron's hand.

"Very good Mrs. Weasly," Harry spontaneously replied and took a step inside the house as the woman gave him room, he gently closed the door behind him and then handed her the flowers. "I bought these for you."

A tiny blush crept upon Molly's face and she smelled them with her eyes closed, allowing the pure scent full her entire body.

"Thank you Harry, you certainly didn't have to," she said as she walked out of the room still talking to him with a loud voice making sure that he could hear her. He heard her walk around in the kitchen, opening cupboards and pouring water into something. "Ginny is almost ready, but if you're in a hurry I can always tell her to hurry up?"

"No thank you Mrs. Weasly," Harry soon replied, brushing away the sweat from his forehead with his right hand. "We have all the time in the world; I haven't made any reservations or anything so we should manage anyway."

"Oh," Molly said, with a smile on her face. She sat down on the lowest step, Harry saw from the corner of his eye as George together with Ron and Hermione walked up and placed themselves around the redheaded woman. "So what have you planned for my daughter today?"

"Well," Harry started a smile on his face as he placed his hands in his back pockets. He was wearing blue jeans and a ordinary t-shirt, he had told Ginny to dress casually and he was truly hoping that she would do so. "I've planned a picnic, though I won't tell you where. There will be music and . . . "

"What are your intentions with our sister Mr. Potter?" George interrupted him in the middle of the sentence and Molly looked over at him flabbergasted.

Harry wasn't sure if he was supposed to laugh or cry but the expression on George's face told him that neither would be appreciated.

"George," Molly said before looking over at Harry, her cheeks haven yet again taking a bright scarlet color. "I'm sorry Harry dear; I don't know what got in to him."

"It's okay Mrs. Weasly," Harry said calmly before looking over at George trying not to laugh at his antics, Ron appeared to be equally intrigued while as Hermione only appeared to think that this was all nonsense. "I'm already in love with Ginny, and I know that she deserves so much more than what I could ever give her. But the thing is that I am too darn selfish to ever let her go. Because the thought of her being with someone else kills me, and I don't think my life would ever feel complete unless she was in it."

George's smile grew and he walked up to Harry, offering the younger man his hand.

"Good answer," he merely said causing Harry to let out a sigh he didn't know he had been holding.

"Very good answer indeed," Ginny's voice came floating from the stairs, Harry looked up at her with a smile on his face, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

There she stood with her wavy, red hair hanging down over her thin shoulders. A smile covered her face and there was a thin layer of make-up with the freckles still very much visible underneath. She wore a white dress that reached to her knees with tiny rose patterns on her chest.

"Wow Ginny, you look beautiful," Harry said with an even bigger smile on her face as she walked up to him.

He gently took her hand and she spun around once, letting out a girlish giggle as she did. Once she stopped she leaned forward and gently kissed his lips.

"You don't look too bad yourself Mr. Potter," she said in a seductive voice causing Harry's cheeks to go red. She then turned to her two brothers, Harry saw from the corner of his eye as Molly's smirk grew. "What are you two baboons trying to do huh? This is Harry you know, I'm not going on a date with bloody Voldemort if that's what you think."

"It's our job as big brothers to make sure that this moron," Harry raised his eyebrow at Ron whom shrugged and gave him an apologetic smile. "No offense mate. It's our job to make sure that this moron doesn't hurt you."

"Oh stop it Ronald," Ginny merely said as she put her shoes on and grabbed a thin jacket. She then walked over to Harry and took his hand, squeezing it tightly as she looked at her family members. "I am going out on a date with Harry now, we won't be back for several hours and there is a slight chance that I might not come back at all. Do not come looking for me, I promise to jinx him if he tries any funny business."

Harry almost chocked on the air he was breathing the moment Ginny said that, causing Ron and George to both smirk in happiness.

"Have a good time guys," Hermione said as Harry opened the door to leave, both himself and Ginny turned around just in time to see her wink at them both. "I'll keep these two in check, I promise."

With those words Harry and Ginny left the house. They went on their special date, and then enjoyed every moment of it. And when they married each other, the moment Harry chose to talk about was the one where he stood in the hallway of the Burrow. The spot he chose to speak of, as Ginny's and his own special spot was that hallway.

The Burrow had always meant something special to him, it became like his second home. Harry James Potter was never a normal boy. Due to that he never got to experience a lot of normal moments. But he got to experience taking his girlfriend out on their very first date and the nerves that comes with being threatened by her brothers.

That hallway was the one place, where Harry Potter for once in his life could feel normal.

**THE END**


	6. The World on my Shoulders

**Title: **The World on my Shoulders

**Pairing: **Harry/Ginny

**Summary: **Ginny's problem isn't that he is about to leave and fight Voldemort without her. Her problem is that people will die and there is nothing she can do to stop it.

**Rating: **T

Ginny Weasley sat silently in an armchair in the common room. Her red hair was put back in a loosely hanging knot and her legs were pushed up to her torso. She thoughtfully bit the nail of her thumb as she looked at the spot in front of her not truly being able to sort out of her own thoughts. She knew that this day would come, the day when the world suddenly weren't such a happy place.

The threat that the war would begin again for real this time had always been hanging over them like a Voldemort-shaped cloud. But it hadn't been completely real until Dumbledore died. Two tears slipped down from her eyes, and she closed them, making even more cascade down her freckle filled cheek. That the greatest wizard of all times had died only proved to everyone that no one was immortal. Everyone could die in this war; it didn't truly matter if you were pureblood or muggleborn. Ginny had a big problem, and as she sat there crying, she found herself realizing that there was nothing she could ever do to solve it.

This war was going to happen. People were going to get killed on both sides and the purebloods; the people who agreed with Voldemort wouldn't understand that until the very end. They would never see that both muggleborns and purebloods bled the same red blood. They would never understand that when they kill someone, they affect several generations to come. The children that this person was supposed to have, is never given the chance to live because of the fact that this person was never given a proper chance to live his or her life.

"What are you doing up?" Ginny opened her eyes and saw Harry standing in on his knees in front of her.

This only made her tears fall even faster. She watched the green eyes behind those old glasses. She reached out her hand and gently ran it through his hair, and then followed the strong cheek until she was touching his hands.

"You can't die," she stated, causing a frown to appear on his face. "You know that right? If you die, I swear to god that I will personally trace you up and I will go down to the deepest circles of hell to get you back again."

"What if I end up in heaven?" he asked no emotions in his voice but only a smirk on his face.

Ginny dried away the tears on her cheeks, but they were only replaced by new ones. Both knew that this wasn't a time to joke, and that neither of them was joking. Ginny would truly do anything to make sure that he came back for her, and Harry knew that there was a chance that he wouldn't make it. And he wasn't about to make promises about something, he truly held no control over.

"I don't care where you're going Harry James Potter," she said, smiling sadly at him, her lips quivering as the sad expression on her face replaced the weak excuse for a smile. "I'm either going with you, or getting you back from there. I love you too much to let you just dump me like this you know."

"You understand why I had to?" Ginny stopped him effectively by nodding her head. "Then what's the problem, why are you sitting down her crying all by yourself?"

Ginny tilted her head to the right, suddenly it got harder to breathe and Harry seemed to notice. Pain flashed through his eyes and yet he didn't leave her or ignore her, he merely continued watching her, waiting for what she was going to tell him next.

"My problem isn't that you're leaving Harry, I always knew you would one day." She struggled to get the words out and for every word that came out of her lips she appeared to be shrinking, she sobbed more violently as she got closer to the real point on what was making her so upset. "My problem is that people will die, and there is nothing I can do to stop it. No matter how much I hope that the people I love will survive, there will always be a chance of no one making it out of this alive."

Harry didn't say that it wasn't true. He didn't tell her to look at things positively; he just nodded his head again opening his mouth as he thought deeply on what he was supposed to say. He took her hands and squeezed them tightly. When she looked into his eyes, she saw nothing but pain and hurt.

"I'm not going to say that your wrong Ginny, because you aren't." even more tears fell down her cheeks and she looked at him with curiosity in her eyes. "You can't stop people from dying, and neither can I. But you can love people more. From this very moment and onwards, you can love everyone more and fight for them more. Laugh with them, speak with them and truly listen to what they have to say. So if they die, you won't have any regrets that you never told them how much they meant. Because they will already know,"

Ginny looked at him for a short moment, not crying anymore. She smiled sadly before leaning over to him, shock appearing on his face for only a moment before her lips crashed onto his. His hands wrapped themselves around her neck and pulled her down to him. Her hands ran through his fingers as his tongue entered her mouth. In that kiss, there was nothing but emotions. Lust, desire, love, sorrow, pain and hurt were only a few of those. Ginny Weasley knew that there was nothing she could do about the war or the people dying. But she could show people how much she loved them. And the day before Hogwarts ended, she showed Harry just how much she loved him all night long.

**THE END**


	7. Better than Cookies

**Title: **Better than Cookies

**Pairing: **Harry/Ginny

**Summary: **Suddenly stealing cookies from the cookie jar had turned into a dangerous situation.

**Rating: **T

Ginny Weasly was on a mission, it was top-secret and extremely dangerous mission. In the early days of summer it had been somewhat safe to do what she was about to do, but with the new boy living in her family's house she wasn't so sure anymore. Her red hair were braided in a single braid, falling over her shoulder as she kneeled down by the stairs carefully looking down as if looking for someone.

She held her breath, searching for any kind of noise that didn't belong to her. She had a healthy fear and respect for her own mother, but in that moment it wasn't Mrs. Weasly that she feared would catch her and find out what she was going to do. The person she did not wanna be found by was no other than Harry James Potter.

She wasn't afraid of him, there was nothing like that; she just had a respect for him. She would rather not fall into those deep emerald green eyes of pure love that made her feel as if nothing in the world mattered as long as she could keep looking into those dark eyes. Ginny scowled, shaking her head as if waking herself up.

Her mission wasn't over yet; she was going to make it this time too. Unlike her siblings she was good at doing things like this, and most of the times she would get away with it as well.

Fred and George were always too loud and quick, which resulted in them pushing a lot of things over and their mother would find out then. Ron Weasly was too loud as well, and always took too many, which yet again resulted in their mother finding out. Ginny was silent and she knew exactly what she could take without her mother reacting. After a few moments she decided that the coast was clear, quickly she sneaked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She sneaked over to the fridge, standing up on a chair and looking at her goal.

"Hello there," she whispered and stretched her hands towards it with both hands, ready for the weight to almost make her fall backwards.

Or so it felt sometimes anyway, she had just placed her hands on the glass surrounding her goal when a noise made her jump down from the chair. She sneaked away and hid in the corner of the room where the light couldn't reach. She scowled, half expecting to see Ron come sneaking for his midnight snack. The one he didn't get from his mother this time because he had eaten far more than anyone else in the family.

Or maybe it was Fred and George; they never seemed to get enough of sweets or other sugary things. Ginny held her breath as she waited to see who it was.

A boy with a raven-colored mess of a hair entered the room. He looked around as he saw the chair, but said nothing. He stood upon it taking down the big glass jar, Ginny mentally cursed at herself. She was now stuck; there was no way in hell that she could show herself to him, not in this state. He opened the jar and took out one of the delicious sweethearts that her heart had ached for; she could feel her sweet tooth kicking in as he took the first bite.

"Do you want one?" Ginny felt her cheeks go red; Harry was staring straight at her, a smile on his face.

She felt her mouth go dry and all she could do was nod as she came out from her hiding spot. She sat down next to him and took a cookie, chewing on one of the corners. She felt the chocolate melt on her tongue and right away relaxed.

"Ron said it was okay," Harry said after a while, and Ginny nodded her head, not sure what she was supposed to say. "I bet he does this a lot? I just wanted to take one, but you can take some more. I've never had cookies so I just wanted to try one."

"You've never had cookies?" the question came out before she could stop herself, Harry for a moment appeared shocked that she could even speak but he shook his head after a while.

"My aunt and uncle had some but I was never allowed to taste," he said, not looking sad or even remotely angry, he was just telling her to inform her rather than to make her feel sorry for him. "Looks like we had the same idea,"

"Mums cookies are the best you know," she stated with a blush covering her face. "She's the best baker I know."

"I think the company makes the cookies even tastier," Harry said, causing the blush on Ginny's cheeks to grow even further. "Do you have any favorite cookies?"

"Yeah," Ginny replied, she looked down on the ground as she took another cookie. "And if you want too I'll make sure to always share them with you."

She forced herself to look up at Harry, the boy smiled softly at her nodding as he took another cookie.

"I'd like that," he said smiling.

When they were caught two nights later with their hands down the cookie jar, it truly didn't matter. They had stopped doing it for the cookies, the company was much better than any cookies.

**THE END**


	8. Hearing without Listening

**Title: **Hearing without Listening

**Pairing: **Harry/Ginny

**Summary: **Maybe she would find someone who would listen to her.

**Rating: **T

_Scenario 9;_

_One half of your couple develops some sort of addiction. How they deal with it, how the other half of your couple deals with it, how they deal with it as a couple / how it affects them as a couple._

He remembered them arguing, oh the arguing. It could go on for hours and hours, they would scream at each other until both of at least one of them lost their voice. Ginny would always run crying away from him, she would scream and tell him that he were ruining his life, and hers. Only the last part ever hurt.

He would go running back to the safety of the bar, he would drink until he was way beyond wasted and then he would, together with his drinking buddies of the day, stumble back into the house. Ginny would as always sit on the top of the stairs watching him, she would help him up the stairs and then she would put him in bed. She would watch him the entire night and make sure that he was still breathing, despite the pain he put her through every single day, and she would still sit by his bedside and take care of him.

Harry was told multiple times that he would lose her that she would leave one day. Once she realized that she had nothing to gain from their relationship, she would pack her bags, take the baby and she would leave. He didn't care; he wanted desperately to feel as if his world would crumble to pieces if she took the baby.

But it didn't hurt, and he didn't want it to.

The thought of losing the alcohol, the thought of losing the strings that kept him attached to this earth was far scarier than the thought of his wife taking his child and leaving him. A part of him would never admit it, but the drunken version of him, could talk about how Ginny would be better off without him.

Those thoughts were going through Harry's head as he stumbled towards the door, his mind hazy with the alcohol and the drugs he had taken.

Receipted drugs, from the doctors which meant that technically he weren't a junkie, not jet. So what if he enjoyed the buzz the drugs mixed with the alcohol gave him, so what if he took more than he was supposed to do. The drugs were from the doctor; he had them for a reason, not that they were doing their job.

He looked closely at the door handle, a triumphant smile appearing on his face as he pushed it open. He was almost so happy that he missed Ginny that he walked straight past her. But in the final moment he stopped, normally she would sit at the top of the stairs.

But not anymore, it was almost four in the morning and yet Ginny Potter nee Weasly was dressed and ready to leave. She stood just meters away from him, the baby, whom were no longer a baby stood by her feet looking between his parents with big grown eyes as if he was trying to understand what was going on.

James Sirius Potter was no longer a baby, that much Harry understood but he couldn't bring himself to remember when this sudden growth spurt has first taken place.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Ginny had a big coat over her, barely covering her baby bump, Harry's eyes nearly pooped out of his head as he saw it, and he tried to remember, tried to remember her ever telling him that she was pregnant. Much to his annoyance, his anger and shame, he couldn't think of a time when she hadn't talked about it, yet it had completely slipped his mind. He had slurred when asking the question and little James eyes turned bigger as tears filled them. Ginny sighed deeply, bending down as to pick him up.

"I'm going to my mums," she explained as she took the carriage, she no longer faced him, no longer wanted to talk to him and make him understand that he was ruining their lives.

She was tired of taking care of him, was tired of not being able to properly take care of herself or her child due to Harry James Potter and his drunken ways.

"I love you," Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, looking up at him slowly, it was moments like these that made her want to stay, looking into his green emerald eyes she saw the boy she had grown up with.

She saw the young boy who came into her home, his clothes too big for his scrawny body and she saw the way he had grown. Surely not the way she had expected him to, but he had changed and in some ways, she had to say, for the better.

"Well Harry, that just isn't enough anymore," she stated as she took the bag and walked by him with James in her arms.

It took seconds before he realized what was happening. He turned around and followed her, but stopped just outside the door.

"Ginny," he called until she stopped yet again and turned around to face him. "When are you coming back?"

"I'm not," Ginny didn't know what she had expected; maybe she was hoping that he would realize what was happening.

Maybe she had hoped that he would run, or at least walk quicker than normal to her and tell her that he was never getting drunk again. Maybe, despite knowing that he was a lost cause, did she hope that Harry would come back and all the sudden she would have the live she always wanted for them? One of those things would be normal, but Harry was no longer normal.

He waved, and he went back inside the house. Ginny looked at the close door for several minutes, before the whimpering of James woke her up and brought her back to reality. She continued walking, with only one thing on her mind: to get away from Harry, to finally take care of her son and their daughter the way they deserved to be taken care of.

When Harry woke up the next morning, Ginny wasn't there. Her things as well as the children had vanished and left on the side of the bed was only a note.

_I'm leaving. I'm tired of you hearing me, but never listening. – G. _

Despite not being drunk anymore, despite fully realizing what this meant. Harry Potter did nothing. He continued working, he continued drinking and never once did he ever try to follow her or get her back. Ginny cried herself to sleep the following days, she wished that something would change him, would make him realize that his life was wrong. But nothing happened.

Maybe, somewhere did Harry Potter know that his children would be better off without him? Maybe did he realize that Ginny would find another man to love, a man that would take care of her in ways he never could.

Maybe, someday she would find a man who would listen to her.

**THE END**


End file.
